Harry Potter and the Return of The Dark Lord
by Harry-draco
Summary: The 8th book
1. The new beginning

  
The New Beginning  
  
The summer holidays had just arrived again except for the fact that Harry had just graduated from Hogwarts. Harry had become Quidditch Captain. Gryffindor had just won the house and Quidditch Cup again. Of course Hermione was a perfect along with Ron.  
  
This year was the year where Harry had finally defeated the greatest Dark Lord, Lord Voldermort also known as He Who Must Not Be Named. Of course he had help, it was like two armies clashing, but it really just came down to Harry. After all he was the only one who could defeat Voldermort. It was all thanks to Wormtail who had sacrificed himself to save Harry's life so he could finish his job.  
  
Harry had just gotten off the train and as he expected his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and their hateful son Dudley were not there to take him home. As usual he just apparated home.  
  
"Ron and I will go to the Ministry of Magic. Then you can meet us there after you have packed. It will take a while before we can see the Ministry about these issues you know," said Hermione. "Yeah, I'll meet you two there in one hour, okay?" said Harry. "Okay," said Ron and Hermione.  
  
Since Harry and Hermione were together (not married) they would be moving into the new house today. Harry apparated. He appeared again in his bedroom with his entire luggage for the last time. To his surprise there was nothing in there. He went down stairs to see the rest of his stuff all burnt in the fire. Aunt Petunia let out a loud scream and Dudley hid behind his father. Dudley too would be moving, but in two weeks.  
  
"Now into the kitchen while I repair my burnt items and pack them up so I can get out of this house" Harry said. They all left the room terrified. Harry took out his wand and said "reparo" and all the ashes turned back into his stuff. While he was packing Mrs. Figgs apparated to him. "Well hello Harry" Mrs. Figg said. "I know you have to be at the Ministry in ten minutes but I just wanted to congratulate you on your great defeat with You Know Who. "Thanks, but I have to get this organized." Harry took out his wand and made a little flick and everything packed itself. Then Hedwig flew in with a letter attached to his leg.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Please come to the Ministry now please!  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
"Bye" Harry said and again apparated. Harry appeared in Cornelius Fudge's office with Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione. "Report" Harry, said. "We have captured all of Voldermorts followers and thrown them in Azkaban where we presently have top witches and wizards guarding Voldermorts body which has been disposed of. We have the Dementors of Azkaban in a room where they can not escape but we don't know what to do with them. Ministry officials are reasoning with the giants. Now the only problem is that we don't know where to start looking for wizards who want to rebel his death," said fudge.  
  
"I'll take care of that," said Dumbledore. Fudge nodded. "You three wanted to talk to me about something?" Fudge asked. "Well, Harry and I wanted a house to ourselves" Hermione said. "I have already taken care of that," Dumbledore said. I also wanted to ask if I could take my S.P.E.W into the ministry as a department. I am willing to work by myself," Hermione said. "We will have to look into that," Fudge said. "Thank you mister" Hermione said. Fudge nodded. What Lord Voldermort put the house elves through made everybody thinks that S.P.E.W was a good idea. Including house elves themselves. Dobby working now at Hogwarts. "When can Harry and I get signed up as Aurors for the Ministry?" Ron asked. "You already are. Work will start on August first. Don't be late." Fudge replied " Now if you don't mind Dumbledore and I would like to speak to Harry alone." Fudge said. "Certainly Mister" Ron and Hermione said.  
"As you know Harry we suffered many casualties from Lord Voldermort. We have counted our losses and we are beginning to make repairs." Fudge paused. "Why couldn't you tell me this in front of Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked. "Well because there was a little more to that prophecy then I told you Harry. A time will come when the dark side wills over power you. There is likely no chance of this happening. An evil follower of Voldermorts will use your scar to put you into a trance. The only person who will be able to turn you back is Neville Longbottom. "Harry stood there in shock. "I thought it was bad enough that I was the only one who could defeat Voldermort, but now my life is in the hands of Neville Longbottom." "Harry, we have a plan. Neville is in good hands and we will help you all the way" Fudge paused. " Like I said before chances are it won't even happen at all. "We just told you as a precaution. Nothing to worry about Harry." Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
"By the way have you put truth potion on the requirement list for interrogations?" Harry asked. Fudge nodded. "Good" "Now if you don't mind I'd like to show you your new house" Dumbledore said.  
  
It turned out that the new house was Number twelve Grimmauld Place where The Order of the Phoenix was held. It was perfect for Harry and Hermione to live here. They had found a way to remove all of the pictures and the family tree. This was where Sirius Black lived when he was young but now he was gone. Dumbledore showed them a room where he had everything they needed for their new house packed in boxes. Two hours later everything was unpacked and put into place. Hermione, Harry, and Ron had a tour of the Ministry, which took up the rest of the day. Harry knew that even though this was the new beginning the battle has just begun. 


	2. Restoring Diagon Alley

Restoring Diagon Ally  
  
"Harry, wake up." Hermione called frantically. "What is it?" Harry asked. "Read this," Hermione said.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Please come to Diagon Ally now. We are prepared to go in and retake it from the remnants of Lord Voldermort. This will be our first strike.  
  
Cornelius Fudge  
  
Hermione gave Harry some toast and a glass of pumpkin juice and Harry quickly changed into his robes. Then they apparated to the pub just outside of Diagon Ally. There were lots of witches and wizards there ready to take back Diagon Alley.  
  
During the new dark times Voldermort had taken Diagon Alley for himself. People had to do there shopping at the Ministry of Magic. "Harry, you are the only one who knows how to crack the code to get in," said Fudge. Harry carefully walked up to the brick wall and took out his wand. He looked for the serpent and found it in the bottom corner of a brick. "Open up to the Alley of power. All the wonderful gold, and strength of evil." Harry slithered. The wall opened. What they saw was horrendous. Instead of the entire place being two alleys (Diagon alley and Nocturne Alley) it looked like only Nocturne Alley.  
  
Everyone quickly started to cleanup. Harry, fudge, Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore started heading for Gringottes. During the new dark times Voldermort had kept all the money. When they entered everyone quickly shouted "lumous." Then they yelled "reparo" to fix all the big light fixtures.  
  
"Okay, so lets split up and get into separate carts. We will each collect a load of gold from a different section of Gringottes. Harry; take the deepest levels of the bank. Dumbledore, take the levels right above Harry. Hermione, take the levels above Dumbledore and I'll take the upper levels. Understood?" Everyone nodded except for Ron. "What about me?" Ron asked. "We need you to repair this part of the bank." Fudge said.  
  
When Harry got to his cart he put the special moneybag in and lit the lantern with his wand. He slowly descended to the lowest levels of the bank. He knew that these were the top security vaults and that the goblins had dragons and other sorts of nasty traps down there to keep out intruders.  
  
When Harry got to the lowest level he drove quickly to the far end. Fudge had given him a key that would open every vault down here. Harry was warned to stay hidden while the doors opened or else he would suffer a nasty fate. He opened the first vault and crouched low. A blast of fire blew out and kept on coming. Harry made a swish with his wand and water started spraying out. Harry smoldered out the fire. He took out a strange bag and put it into the special moneybag.  
  
The next vault he opened, and out came a dragon ten feet tall with sharp pointy scales running down it's back. It had green scales and red eyes. Harry pointed his wand at it and out of his wand were very thick fireproof ropes. Harry pulled the dragon into the suction under the tracks. The dragon was gone. Out of this vault Harry pulled out a long and narrow box. He put it into the bag.  
  
The next vault Harry opened and the air around him started to suck him into the vault. Then it stopped. Harry stood up and looked in to see a long narrow tunnel that looked like it had been recently dug out. Harry decided it would be best to go back and tell Dumbledore. Suddenly someone grabbed the back of his robes. When Harry turned around he couldn't see anything. Then the hidden figure took off the invisibility cloak. Harry gasped. Under the cloak was a man with a mask covering his face with dark robes. He was carrying Ron and Hermione all tied up.  
  
"Where's Dumbledore?" Harry shouted. He had a plan but he had to keep the man distracted. The figure was confused. Then suddenly Harry shouted "rictosumpler" and the dark man flew backward and leaving Ron and Hermione on the ground and the figure flying into the suction of the tracks. Harry put is friends into the cart and drove as fast as he could.  
  
Harry found Dumbledore and he immediately sprang into action. "Harry, stay here and I'll be back in a moment," Dumbledore said. Then he pulled out a little figure of Fawkes, the phoenix from his pocket. Then there was a big flash. Harry knew that Dumbledore was going to tell the rest of them to guard the front door. A moment later Dumbledore came back. "Harry, I must take Ron and Hermione to the others, just stay here and I will be back," he said. When he came back he leapt into Harry's cart. "Take me to where you found this figure" he said.  
  
Harry took Dumbledore to the third vault. Dumbledore started crawling through the tunnel and Harry closely behind. When they got to the end they found a small comfy room with about six Death Eaters. Dumbledore and Harry immediately sprang into action tying up all the Death Eaters. In no time they had won. Dumbledore put three drops of truth potion into their mouths. "How many others are there?" Harry asked. "None," one of the Death Eaters replied. "Is they're anything else in this alley we don't know about?" Harry asked. "No," another Death Eater replied.  
  
Dumbledore took out the little phoenix and they all appeared at the entrance of the bank. Ron and Hermione were back to there sense and they greeted Harry. Harry couldn't believe his eyes because Fudge had weird marks on him and was all scratched. He also couldn't believe that the entire alley was back to normal.  
*  
It had taken them the rest of the day to get Gringottes at top shape but the goblins had a lot of money sorting to do and records to look at. The death Eaters had all been thrown into Azkaban. Ron and Hermione had recovered fully from their injuries and Diagon Alley would be up and running in one week. They decided to get rid of Nocturne Alley for the benefit of restoring life to the way it was again. Harry walked into Fred and George's Joke Shop.  
"Hi Harry. You know what they did to this place? They put a lot of great stuff in here for developing new jokes," said Fred. "Where's George?" Harry asked. "Sorting through our records." Fred snickered. "Well bye then. I have to fill out a report for the ministry." Harry said. Then Harry apparated.  
*  
When Harry finally apparated back home he saw Hermione standing over a model of Diagon Alley. It worked exactly like the Marauders map. Harry had gotten it in his third year at Hogwarts, except this was much more detailed.  
  
"So how exactly did you get captured by that figure?" Harry asked. "Crept up behind me and tied me up." Hermione said. "How many house elves did we get today?" Harry asked. "What? What do you mean? Hermione asked. "Er. today Fudge showed me your office. There were quite a few house elves in there. Fudge said they were rescued from Diagon Alley." Harry answered. "He said you could start work tomorrow or whenever you want." Harry said. "Really" Hermione said excitedly. "Yeah, all you have to do is be in his office tomorrow morning." Said Harry.  
  
Then suddenly Harry's scar started burning and he heard a voice in his head. "You will pay for freeing Voldermort Alley today Potter." Then his scar stopped burning and he found himself on the floor all drenched in sweat. "Write to Dumbledore" Harry said and went to bed. Hermione frantically started writing a letter. Then Harry fell into a very deep sleep. 


	3. England vs Bulgaria

England vs. Bulgaria  
  
That night Harry's scar was bothering him. "What is it Harry?" Asked Hermione in a soft quite voice. "I don't know, it's this scar it's bothering me, but that only happens when Lord Voldermort is around, but." Harry Paused for a moment. "Oh no! That only means one thing" "What?" asked Hermione, confused? Harry got up quickly and ran to the writing desk. He grabbed the nearest paper and started writing.  
  
Dear Dumbledore, You need to come to my house in the morning as soon as possible. It's about my scar.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
"Harry would you please tell me what's going on?" asked Hermione. "Ok, you would have to find out sooner or later." Said Harry. "Well remember when Dumbledore and Fudge wanted to talk to me alone?" said Harry. "Yes, go on" "Well as you know many victims suffered because of Voldermort, but there is a time when a evil follower will use my scar to put me into a trance. The shocking part is that the only person who will be able to turn me back is Neville Longbottom." "Now that is shocking," said Hermione. "But they said chances are this wouldn't happen." Said Harry. "Well Harry you need to get some rest for the big game tomorrow." Said Hermione. "Your right. Good night" Said Harry. "Good night"  
*  
Who Harry saw the next morning waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs frightened him. He had forgotten he asked Dumbledore to come. "Hello Harry, you look a little tired" Said Dumbledore. "Yawn.that's right" Said Harry. "So what do you think this means Dumbledore?" "I'm not sure but I'm guessing that it's nothing really" Said Dumbledore. "It could be a warning," said Harry. "Perhaps, but I wouldn't worry to much about it." Said Dumbledore. Hermione came running down the stairs. Almost instantly asking "Do you know anything about my S.P.E.W being a part of the ministry?" Said Hermione so quickly. "Not sure. I think you should be asking Fudge not I" said Dumbledore. "Ok, I was just wondering if you knew anything." "Well I better be going then, good luck on your game Harry, Bye," said Dumbledore. "Bye" said Harry and Hermione together.  
  
Harry was so hungry he had second helpings of bacon and eggs this morning along with pumpkin juice to wash it down. He knew he had to eat lots for his big game today. "Hermione, what's in that box?" asked Harry. "I don't know, but it sure is big," said Hermione.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Number twelve  
Grimmauld Place  
  
"Maybe you should open it," said Hermione. Harry crossed his fingers and opened the box. Inside was the newest, fastest broom ever. On the end of the broom there was a note attached. It read:  
  
Harry, Listen to your mind. That scar is valuable to me.  
Anonymous  
  
Suddenly Harry heard a voice in his mind and his scar started to hurt. "Harry Potter must not live tomorrow." It sounded like it was talking to something else. "Harry, what is it?" asked Hermione confused, and worried. "Oh, nothing it's just my scar again. "Well ok." There was silence in the room. "Oh no! Harry your game starts in 15 minutes and you know we can't apparate there or else muggles would see us." Said Hermione. "But we could apparate a few blocks away and walk there" said Harry. "Ok" said Hermione. Quickly they apparated with the his new broom and his equipment to the Quidditch pitch.  
When they got there the teams were already warming up. Harry quickly got to the changing room and changed as fast as he could. Hermione quickly was trying to find a seat. "And here comes Harry Potter" said Ludo Bagman the commentator. The crowd cheered and clapped for Harry as he entered the pitch. Harry kicked off and soared in the air. He was enjoying his new broom. "Everyone to the middle. Now I want a clean game," said the referee. "Begin!" All the balls were released and the game began.  
  
"Angelina Johnson, catching the quaffle to start the game. She quickly passed it to Alicia spinnet, spinnet to .but intercepted by Dimitrov passed to Levski but again intercepted by Bell as she carries it the other way." She throws it, SCORES! 10-zero to England." Shouts Bagman. The crowd cheering and clapping. Where is that snitch? Thought Harry. England getting another twenty points for their team special moves. Harry circling the pitch, keeping an eye out for the snitch. " Oh and a bludger hits Alicia off her broom" said Bagman. Harry notices Krum, the other seeker chasing something to the England end.  
  
Then Harry spots it it's the snitch but it seemed to early. This might be the quickest game ever. Krum flying right past Harry as the snitch just misses Harry's head. Harry now following Krum. The snitch does a quick dive down and Harry zooms past Krum and gets closer to the snitch. Suddenly the snitch turns right and is out of sight. Harry couldn't believe it. He was so close. Harry looks at the score and notices that Bulgaria has scored to make it 30-10 to England. Harry flies to his look out point to watch for the snitch. Harry watching the game saw England score yet another great goal with Bulgaria scoring one after.  
  
Just then the snitch zooms right past Harry's head again and he leaps into action. This time he's right on its trail. Harry reaches out his hand to grab the snitch. Krum bumps him out of the way making him in the lead. Harry quickly follows Krum and bumps him out of the way. Harry reaches out his hand and jumps for the snitch. He's done it! He caught the snitch and England wins the match. Harry circles the pitch showing his victory. The crowd cheering and clapping.  
  
In the change room they decide they should have a victory party. They all decide to have it at Harry's place. Hermione apparates home quickly to prepare for the party. Harry and everyone later Apparating to Harry's house. They party all night and leave at 11:00 p.m. Hermione pulls out her wand, says a spell and everything is cleaned up in minutes. Harry and Hermione go to bed very tired and happy of the victory over Bulgaria in their dreams. 


End file.
